Demands for higher data rates for mobile services are steadily increasing. At the same time modern mobile communication systems as 3rd Generation systems (3G) and 4th Generation systems (4G) provide enhanced technologies, which enable higher spectral efficiencies and allow for higher data rates and cell capacities. Users of today's handhelds become more difficult to satisfy. While old feature phones generated only data or voice traffic, current smartphones, tablets, and netbooks run various applications in parallel that can fundamentally differ from each other. Compared to conventional phones, this application mix leads to a number of new characteristics. For example, highly dynamic load statistics result, where the average load is increasing. Moreover, the number of networks for voice and data access is also increasing, therewith roaming options between these networks become available when multiple network layers overlap or at network boundaries, respectively.
Today's network planning and deployment in cellular communication systems is based on fixed, stationary base stations. However, the cellular radio coverage inside of vehicles, e.g. cars, buses, trains, ships, planes, etc., is subject to changing Radio Frequency (RF) conditions and penetration losses due to the vehicle body. For this reason, customers, who use their Consumer Electronics (CE) devices, e.g. smartphone, tablet, computer, inside vehicles to consume mobile broadband data or voice services, may perceive a severe quality-of-service degradation.
Document WO 2013/083198 A1 describes a method for adapting the output power of a radio transmitting entity within a cage having at least one aperture. Document B. A. Bakamis, “Power Control/Allocation Solutions for Mobile Relays for Future Cellular Systems”, 2005 6th IEE International Conference on 3G and Beyond, addresses power allocation/control for common/broadcast channels for mobile relays.